Momento efímero
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: La fórmula de un momento inolvidable son los sentimientos. En este caso, el majestuoso placer de la tristeza y la fuerza irresistible del amor. (Completo).


Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Momento efímero**

La desnudó entre sus brazos con una parsimonia atenta. Aquellos labios mentirosos, de repente, los quería acariciar con los suyos. Quería olvidar sus palabras, dejar de sentir que le mentía. El olor de su piel, mármol labrado, delicioso como la superficie de la seda. Ella era prohibida, pero ese día parecía más que nunca fiel a sus promesas, a la confesión. Delataba su ansía con sus sensuales movimientos, junto el palpitar de su cuerpo desesperado por recibir amor. Él la acarició con la voz, desorbitando su pasión encendida, que añoraba unirse a él de una manera pura y directa, aún si fuera por el choque de las carnes calientes, mojadas, con fuego en la piel. No había dudas, ni remilgos, ni miedos, ni inseguridades. Sólo una vida entera entregada para amarlo. Lo había hecho desde hace años, sin retrospección, sin preguntarse por qué quererlo sin esperar nada a cambio. En el silencio por fin se encontraron como amantes. Se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones intensas, por la oquedad de sus corazones. Se necesitaban, y la sensación se manifestaba como un paraíso. El dolor y la soledad quedaban atrás, porque se reconciliaron con el sentimiento en la oscuridad, en el calor de los brazos del otro.

Sus familias habían muerto en el mismo accidente y fueron adoptados por la misma familia, como si les brindaran una oportunidad latente de superar el pasado juntos, y al mismo tiempo, como si su paradójica relación de hermanos no les consintiera llegar a mirarse como se miran los enamorados. Aun así, eran diferentes por sus congéneres, por lo que jamás se trataron como hermanos. No era común pelear, y no les molestaba faltar a salidas de amigos si así podían disfrutarse el uno al otro todo el día. Iban a todo lugar que se les ocurriera, completamente solos.

A Hinata le gustaban los ataques de rabia de Deidara, porque parecían berrinches dulces y fingidos. A Deidara le gustaban las risas de Hinata, quien también toleraba sus comentarios groseros y los respondía con camarería y sonrisas. Como artista, él pudo ver desde pequeños la profundidad del alma de su hermana, que se dedicaba a vivir por sus metas sin dudas ni reclamos, y agradecía con optimismo un buen día, animando a la gente triste y con empatía genuina, ofreciendo su ayuda a quienes no lo merecían.

Solamente eran hermanastros con una relación dudosa, pero que el precio a pagar por su excentricidad era el deseo, el cariño que nublaba sus pensamientos cada vez que se encontraban y se sentían sin tocarse. Cada vez que Deidara veía el cielo, le recordaba a ella: ecuánime, etérea, con una luz clara que bruñía alrededor, intentando arrastrar desdichas como un agradable aliento de vida. Y cada vez que Hinata veía el cielo, se deleitaba pensando en sus ojos acaparando toda su existencia en un universo de emociones, destrozando la capa formal que usaba para evitar defraudar a las personas.

En el momento de unirse, el placer llegó, junto con un sentimiento extraño y hermoso. Al momento de parar, él la acomodó en su pecho tatuado. Ambos estaban llorando. Su familia había muerto y nuevamente estaban solos, pero contaban con el otro. La soledad era más patente, pero amándose parecía menos fuerte la condena. Algo tan fuerte no solo los había desmoronado, sino que los obligó a confesarse a sí mismos lo que sentían, porque pensaron, inevitablemente, que si su otro pedazo de alma moría estarían demasiado devastados para poder recuperarse. Hinata fue la primera al delatarse, y recibió un beso y un rechazo. Sin embargo, ahora, mientras sobrellevaba el peso de la muerte con la paz sobrecogedora de su amante, Deidara correspondía mirándola fijamente a los ojos encharcados, diciéndole que la amaba con todos los pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno, aunque no ando enamorada, mientras escuchaba música de Marc Anthony llegó de repente y lo escribí afanada. Me conmovió mucho como quedaron los sentimientos que intentaba describir así que aquí está. Espero que lo disfrute quien lo lea.

Bay~Bay~ a todos mis fans ;)


End file.
